


Memory

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: But just a little, Daddy Issues, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Caustic hasn't forgotten his daughter is still out there.
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 4





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> the challenge has started yesterday and i am already late lol but i'm going to do this anyway, hoping i'll actually complete it
> 
> let's start with light angst

_“Is what they say true? Are you really at fault for Dr. Humbert’s death?” Olivia’s voice was sharp and cold, and she was holding up his gaze, but barely. What could Alexander say to try to convince her it wasn’t true? All the evidence pointed at him, and rumors spread fast and easily in the Humber Labs._

_“It was an accident,” Alexander replied, putting down the files he’d been working on that morning, when his daughter had rushed to his office. “I didn't start the fire purposefully,” he lied._

_Olivia’s scowl deepened, and Alexander knew she wasn’t believing a word he said. “Why did he have to come to your laboratory that afternoon?”_

_“That is none of your business, Olivia. It’s strictly confidential.”_

_“I am done with your bullshit. You won’t tell me? Fine,” Olivia snapped, with clearly no intention of letting the matter go. She rushed out of the office, heading to the other side of the building. Alexander realized her intentions just a second too late, and even if he ran behind her, trying to stop her before she could turn the doorknob of the laboratory door, he couldn’t make it in time._

_For so long he’d managed to keep his secret such. For so long he’d tried to hide the ugliest part of him from the only good thing he’d ever done and had. And now it was over._

_Alexander watched with horror Olivia’a expression twist at the sight of the cages and the deformed corpses on the tables. They’d been the first experiments, the first subjects he’d tested the gas on, and their skin was covered in plagues and sores, bloody and burnt._

_“What is this,” Olivia asked in a whisper, turning around and bending on herself as she threw up with a sob. Alexander leaned one hand on her back, trying to comfort her, but she jerked away from him, shoving his hand down._

_“Don’t touch me! Don’t you dare lay a finger one me!” She shouted, barely able to stand straight on her feet._

_“Olivia, let me explain, ple—“_

_“There is nothing to explain! This is why Dr. Humbert wanted to confront you about, isn’t it?! This…slaughter is the reason of his death and are you going to do the same you did to him— to me?” Olivia asked in a whisper. Alexander’s breath caught in his throat._

_“Olivia, I would never do this to you, you’re my—“_

_“I am not! I am nothing to you. You’re a monster,” she hissed, turning around to glance again at the bodies on the table, but she couldn’t hold the gaze for long, breaking into another fit of cry._

_“I don’t want to see you ever again,” she concluded, and ran away from the laboratory, leaving Alexander alone with his experiments._

Alexander didn’t even have to choose between his passion and his flesh and blood that day, Olivia had taken that possibility away from him. He’d left behind the only person he’d ever loved and cared to continue pursuing his…dream, but, to this day, he still didn't know if it had been worth it.

Olivia may have abandoned the memory of him, Alexander hoped she did, really, but every time he stepped into the arena, he brought a picture of his daughter inside of one of the pockets of the lab coat. He often found himself caressing his thumb against it, remembering the sacrifice they both had to do for him to be here today.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
